


Time Away

by Malind



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Infidelity, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James should be studying his new script, but someone keeps intruding in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own either of these guys. This was written purely for fun and no harm is intended towards either of these wonderful actors.

Michael. The single word pooled in James' mind and boiled there until he couldn't separate his thoughts beyond the barely-there caressing of his fingertips over his jeans-covered groin. His eyes had long ago given up seeing the script held in his other hand. Finally, his mind caught up to what his body had already embraced.

His hand, along with the script, dropped. The pages rustled as they hit his folded legs and the sheets over them. James blew out a breath and let his head lull back until it hit the wall behind him separated from his back by a couple of overstuffed pillows. Unfortunately, the stucco ceiling couldn't steady his mind either, not that he'd really expected it to. He'd just hoped for a miracle.

Michael... The man's smile, laugh. His body, the strong length of it...

A throaty sound worked past his clenched teeth. There had to be a way to distract himself. There had to be something he could do, think, say. Anything.

Betraying him, his fingers used the cover of the pages to touch the hardness at his groin with a bit more enthusiasm. The cover wasn't necessary though, except for his own peace of mind. He was alone in the hotel room and had been so for hours. Nonetheless, the touch still brought color to his cheeks.

Committed to a new movie, James hadn't seen his friend for weeks, let alone his family. He missed them all dearly. Too much, in fact, as his hand tightened seemingly of its own accord, forcing him to suck in a hiss of a breath.

Now, what was the easiest way to get rid of a hard on brought on by a man he'd never fucked, but wanted to? The answer was obvious but surely he had more strength than that. Surely he could have some control over his desire for someone he feared had become an obsession for him.

"Fuck it," James growled, his eyes closing.

His hand gave over to the stroking. A soft hum drifted from him, clashing with breaths that grew heavier. Each rub brought the pages to rustle more, amplifying the movements instead of hiding them. The noise distracting him, he swung his hand and the pages to rest outside of his legs and continued his pumping until he couldn't stop the slight jerking of his hips.

His friend was naked in his mind, standing in front of him, stroking himself in time with James, his long body completely naked where James still had his pants and a sleeveless undershirt on.

Biting his lower lip at the imagined sight, he dropped the pages altogether and worked on getting his length out of his pants. But it wasn't his hands doing it in his mind. It was Michael.

> _Michael wanted to feel him, to know what his cock felt like, the softness over blood-swelled hardness. His friend wanted to know his taste._

James' fingers mimicked the feel of a mouth over the tip of his erection while his mind filled in the rest:

> _Michael didn't tease him for long. He took him to the root, his throat hungry and gagging only a bit at the suddenness of his own assault. With the next stroke, he had no problem taking him in, nor in the next. Quickly, his friend took on a rhythm that would make James blow all too soon._

James stopped his own reckless strokes, groaning, loving the tease of it as his balls tightened in anticipation of shooting into his imagined lover's throat. He opened his eyes again, huffing a laugh at the ceiling.

If Michael could see him at that moment, what would he say?

Pressing his lips together, James stroked himself again, imagining his friend turning around on the bed, his ass up in the air, waiting for him, already slicked up and ready for a pounding James was more than happy to deliver.

> _Michael hissed at the pressure at his entrance, but James had no patience to be completely merciful. The head of his erection forced its way in until the man's wonderful, tight hole clamped down past the ridge, as if holding him there, keeping him prisoner. And James was so willing to be a slave to that ass._
> 
> _He grabbed Michael's hips and worked his full length in with small but jutting movements. Michael's breath hitched with each one. The feel of Michael as he welcomed James inside... The younger man wouldn't have been able to describe the pleasure of it well enough to be even slightly comprehensible._

When James' cock was fully implanted in his friend's body in his mind, James grabbed his tightening sack, pulling down, holding it almost painfully taut so that he wouldn't come. It was too soon to come, and he knew then that he should have given in hours before. He'd waited too long, his body too eager. In fact, if Michael had really been there, he would have already blown his load, consequences and embarrassment be damned.

After a minute, with considerable restraint, he began stroking himself again.

> _Each pump into his friend was slow, too slow, so slow that Michael began to push his hips back and forth, trying to force a quicker rutting. Each low throaty moan urged the younger man on as well. Soon he gave in, pressing in hard, pounding so that each slap of their bodies resonated in the hotel room._
> 
> _Michael dropped to an elbow, grappling with his own length with his now free hand, encouraging James with cussing's and begging's that James couldn't help but take to heart._

Few knew the mouth Michael had on him. Or, at least, James assumed, hoped that Michael lost control when he fucked. Lost his mildly stiff, intelligent demeanor and took it, begged for it. Just as he would for Michael.

He would have fucked the man in every way humanly possible and then some, repeatedly, given half the chance.

And when James finally came, Michael took every drop inside of himself, in James' mind anyway.

In reality, his clothing and a bit of the blanket took the mess that flooded out of him. His harsh breathing seemed to take forever to come down. A minute later, letting go of his length, he hissed at the rawness of his mostly dry skin.

Overenthusiasm and lack of preparation? Yes, for sure.

With a shake of his head, he grinned at the mess he'd made and was suddenly glad Michael wasn't there to see it. Talk about embarrassment.

Just then, his cell phone rang next to him on the bed. He blinked at the name on it.

With his clean hand he picked it up, cleared his throat, and answered it.

"Hey, James, you still up?"

"A little too late to be asking me that if I wasn't, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Um..." There was a pause. Too long of a pause. "You know, never mind. I was just..."

James resisted the urge to clear his throat again, feeling like he'd been caught, but how could that have even been possible? Wiping his hand on his already cum stained shirt, he forced out, "Was what?"

"I just... Well, I was thinking about you."

James' body boiled again at the words and the implications that surely weren't there. "Thinking about me?" He hated it how his voice cracked a bit.

Michael huffed. "Are you just going to keep repeating me?"

"No, I..."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just... I'm working on this new script."

"I see..." There was another long pause and James would have given anything for the courage to break it. "Well, I'll let you get back to it then."

"Michael," James blurted out without thinking.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh..." He swallowed. "I miss you."

After a much smaller pause, Michael murmured warmly, "I miss you too."


End file.
